1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft yarn feeder for use in shuttleless looms such as needle looms.
2. Prior Art
Known weft yarn feeders generally comprise a spool around which a weft yarn is wound and from which the weft yarn is fed or paid out at a constant rate to a filling carrier in response to the rotation of the spool in synchronism with operation of the filling carrier. There has been a need for a device incorporated in the weft yarn feeder for changing the rate of feed of the weft yarn so as to accommodate various yarn demands for different widths of fabric to be produced or so as to compensate for varying yarn stretchability due to different degrees of ambient temperature and humidity.